1. Technological Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of wireless communication and data networks. More particularly, the invention is directed to, inter alia, methods and apparatus for large scale distribution of electronic access control clients.
2. Description of Related Art
Access control is required for secure communication in most prior art wireless radio communication systems. As an example, one simple access control scheme might comprise: (i) verifying the identity of a communicating party, and (ii) granting a level of access commensurate with the verified identity. Within the context of an exemplary cellular system (e.g., Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS)), access control is governed by an access control client, referred to as a Universal Subscriber Identity Module (USIM) executing on a physical Universal Integrated Circuit Card (UICC) (also referred to as a “SIM card”). The USIM access control client authenticates the subscriber to the UMTS cellular network. After successful authentication, the subscriber is allowed access to the cellular network. As used hereinafter, the term “access control client” refers generally to a logical entity, either embodied within hardware or software, suited for controlling access of a first device to a network. Common examples of access control clients include the aforementioned USIM, CDMA Subscriber Identification Modules (CSIM), IP Multimedia Services Identity Module (ISIM), Subscriber Identity Modules (SIM), Removable User Identity Modules (RUIM), etc.
Prior SIM card based approaches suffer from a number of disabilities. For instance, traditional UICCs support only a single USIM (or more generally “SIM”) access control client. If a user wants to authenticate to a cellular network using a different SIM, the user must physically exchange the SIM card in the device with a different SIM card. Some devices have been designed to house two SIM cards at the same time (Dual-SIM phones); however, such Dual-SIM phones do not address the fundamental physical limitations of SIM card devices. For example, information stored within one SIM card cannot be easily consolidated with information stored within another SIM card. Existing Dual-SIM devices cannot access the contents of both SIM cards simultaneously.
Moreover, accessing a SIM card requires a perceptible amount of time for the user; switching between SIM cards to transfer information is undesirable, and is present in both traditional and Dual-SIM devices.
Additionally, existing SIM card issuers and activation entities are generally network-specific, and not ubiquitous for different users in different networks. Specifically, a given user within a given network must activate their phone or obtain replacement SIM cards from a very specific entity authorized to issue the SIM. This can greatly restrict a user's ability to rapidly obtain a valid access privilege, such as when roaming across other networks, replacing their phone, etc.
More recently, electronic SIMs (so-called eSIMs) have been developed, such as by the Assignee hereof. These electronic SIMs provide enhanced flexibility in terms of change out with another eSIM, transfer to another device, etc. However, existing network infrastructure for distribution and activation of SIMs has not kept pace with these advances.
Accordingly, new solutions and infrastructure are needed to leverage the enhanced flexibility provided by electronic access clients (e.g., eSIMs), and to support secure and ubiquitous distribution thereof.